Paradox
by furicuri
Summary: Some of us wish our past could be different without thinking of the consequences. What happens when a Saiyan gets a chance to live a life that was a lot more different than what his original destiny had planned out?


Hi everyone! So this is a new story based around Vegeta, it was inspired by DC's Flashpoint Paradox, if you aren't a comic book fan, or if you are and you haven't read or watched the movie, please do. It's pretty great comic or better said comics and a badass movie. But any who! This takes Vegeta to an alternate universe where things ran a bit differently than the reality he is used to, where the smallest difference made the biggest change, not just for him but for the Z fighters as well.

I do not own DBZ because sadly I is poor…in grammar and money.

* * *

It was early evening in Satan City and the Briefs family were all doing their regular routine. Trunks and Bulma along with the help of Gohan were working on projects for CC and Bra was on her phone, gossiping away with her friends.

"Just a few more wires and everything should be working." Gohan said checking everything in the company's latest project.

"I'm very unsure about the safety of this new invention of yours Gohan." Trunks said standing a good distance from the machine.

"You worry too much Trunks!" Bulma said as she helped Gohan prep the machine.

"Okay, this last one should do it." Gohan said as he connected the last of the wires. He then ran up to connect the machine to the main power cord. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you CC's new groundbreaking invention." Gohan said connecting to the power line. The machine began to hum as it started up and Gohan's eyes gleamed as the invention he worked so hard on the last few months came to life, but it was cut short as the new invention short circuited.

Gohan stood there wide eyed.

"No worries Gohan, I remember when I presented ideas to my father I worked hard on. Believe me, most of them were disasters when I first started." Bulma said trying to comfort Gohan's wounded pride.

Trunks walked down to the machine. "No worries Gohan, when something doesn't work, all you got to do is give it one light ta—"

BOOM!

_Meanwhile…_

Vegeta was just finishing his last set of crunches for the day and decided to lie back on the gravity room's floor. He put his hands behind his head for cushioning and with a small grin on his face he began to think. He loved his life.

No matter how much he hated to admit it, it was true. His life had changed for the better, even if it took him a while to realize that. His children grew up in peaceful times, well, relatively peaceful compared to his childhood. Crazy but peaceful. He had a partner that stood by his side and proved to him that she was there to stay. And for the first time, he could let his guard down. He could finally face the strongest of enemies knowing he won't go at it alone.

Vegeta grunted. Yes, his life was great and now that he was older and a bit wiser, he really couldn't ask for more. But something deep in his mind always kept tugging at his thoughts. It was the biggest question he always asked himself. 'What if?'

What if he had not gone through what he did, would he still be there, with his family and those he considered friends? What if he still had his mother and his father with him? What if he was strong enough to have stopped the destruction of his kind? Would Bulma still be his woman? What kind of man would he have been?

There were always so many thoughts that plagued Vegeta's mind, but in the end, he just tired himself out. He was about to get up to go get ready for dinner but then there was a loud explosion that caught him by surprise. He got knocked out cold.

* * *

"Vegeta."

"Vegeta, wake up."

Vegeta opened his eyes. His vision was still a bit hazy but then it focused to make out a familiar face.

"Tarble? What…what are you doing here?" Vegeta said a bit gruffly. He got up and noticed he was out in a field, what almost looked like Mount Paozu. He new the explosion sent him out flying, but that far? He was about to ask Tarble what was going on, but he looked at his younger brother one more time. He was older looking. He wasn't as short, nor did he have childlike features. He looked like a teenager if anything. He knows he doesn't see his brother frequently, but how did he grow so fast? "Tarble?"

Tarble looked at him a bit confused. "Are you okay Vegeta?"

"When did you get here brat? And how did I end up out here? Is this one of Kakarrot's stupid pranks." Vegeta said as he got up from the ground.

"Kakarrot? Who's that?" Tarble said scratching his head.

"Why are you wearing that gi? Where's your Saiyan armor?" Vegeta said looking around, confused as hell.

"Eerrr…what?" Tarble said, very confused and concerned.

"Oh, Tarble. I think I hit Mr. High and Mighty a bit too hard in the head." A woman's said as she landed on the field next to Tarble.

Vegeta turned around. He recognized that voice. He hadn't heard it in so long, and yet it was still like honey to his ears. It couldn't be, could it?

"Mizuna?" Vegeta turned around to see the beautiful Saiyan queen.

"What's the matter brat, I thought you said you could take on this old lady?" She grinned cockily.

Vegeta was very rarely brought to tears, but after seeing the woman he praised so much as a child appear right in front of him after so many years could make any man into a whimpering brat. "M-mom…"

* * *

What did you think of the first chapter! I feel it was a bit rushed, but a lot will be explained in further chapters. But as always, please review!


End file.
